Immortal Beloved
by GoddessxNyte
Summary: Bella decided after Edward leaves that she has had enough, she wants to stop hiding what she is. So she decides its time to move, She moves to Ipswich but she isn't the only one with secrets now is she. No Kids, Mature only! *Reid/Bella*
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**~*~ NEW STORY~*~**

**I know I shouldn't be writing a new story but I watched The Covenant recently and just got stuck on Reid with Bella.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Covenant but I so own the bike Bella ride.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:  
**

**Bella pov:**

"_I don't want you to come…"_

"You…don't want me? Why? I thought you loved me."

"Can't you see that Bella, you're a human, I was just curious about you nothing more, make me a promise, promise me to be safe…for Charlie and I'll make you a promise in return this will be the last time you see me, as if I never existed." He said to me.

He turned to run off so I said what I truly wanted to say, "No, I won't make you any promises, I don't owe you shit, I will promise you nothing. Like I am nothing to you, you will be nothing to me. See _Edward _your family and yourself aren't the only ones with secrets." I finished that sentence and turned to leave but I had one thing else to say, "I will promise you this though, if I ever see you again…I'll kill you." With that said I turned and walked to my house leaving him there.

I went up to my room and packed up my suitcase along with my precious belongings that I couldn't live without and brought them all downstairs. I waited for my dad to get home with wasn't long. He walked in and saw my bags packed and looked at me, "You're leaving again huh? What is it for this time?" he asked.

"I want to go to Ipswich Massachusetts, let me go please, I need to get away from the memories and Spencer is suppose to be a top school." I replied to my father, yes I love him but I couldn't be here without wanting to kill someone and I needed a change, I didn't want the risk of Edward and his family returning to try to get me back because no matter what I wasn't planning on coming back and going back to them.

"Go, I can see you have made your choice, call every chance you get, I'll miss you Bells, do you have everything set up or do you need help?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"I go everything set up dad, I still have my trust fund grams set up for me, it is untouched so I should have enough to live off, plus I'll be getting a job to keep everything in check with myself as well." With that said I walked outside after telling my dad I loved him and got in the truck with my bags. Honestly I am sad to be leaving my father again but it couldn't be helped, yes I love my dad so very much but it isn't like it will be the last time I see him again, I'll visit every holiday chance I get and have him come to me on summer vacation before college.

My first stop was the car dealership I wanted a fast car, after the car it was time for a change, I hated being the mousy teen, I needed an upgrade and I knew exactly what I wanted to change and buy.

**~*~ TIME SKIP TO AFTER CAR AND MAKEOVER! ~*~**

I felt like a new person, I have my new clothes in the car and my new hair cut and color with two purple streaks in it. My eye color can change I just figured that out now, I don't know how but for some reason I can change my eye color according to the streaks color. Right now I have been driving for a day now, I'll me in Ipswich in one more day, I am going to have a house waiting for me and apparently it is suppose to be mansion sized, I can hardly wait.

**~*~ TIME SKIP IN IPSWICH! ~*~**

I'm almost to my house after I get there I am going to shower and change then go to the school to get my schedule and pay into the school, which shouldn't take so long, I hope I make some new friends. While I am there, after my shower I change into my outfit **(Outfit on profile)** of choice to meet Provost Higgins basically head master but hey whatever floats his boat. I got onto my Suzuki Hayabusa, it is a simply gorgeous bike and I am very thankful my dad isn't here. He would purple in the face just seeing this gorgeous bike.

On my way to the school I pass by a bar called Nicky's I wonder what that place is about and if they have liquor, I seriously doubt it. Arriving at the school, just looking at it you can see this place should be a fucking castle it's that big, it looks like a castle from the outside but inside it is all just amazing. They have dorm rooms as well, thankfully I have my own house, I don't need a freaking dorm mate I don't like sharing. I was just wondering around now trying to find the office, when I bumped into someone, I fell back on my butt but so did the other person, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I was just in a hurry to get to my dorm because I'm getting a dorm mate, I really am sorry are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, no blood no foul, my name is Isabella but I go by Bella what is your name?" I ask I mean she seems like a cool person, might as well make a friend while I am at it. "My name is Kate, are you new? I have never seen you hear before." "Yeah I'm new and lost; I'm trying to find the office so I can get my things for school." I respond.

"Wow two new students in the same week, my roommate is new too, the office is this way, so since you're new and all I bet you haven't been invited to the party we have at the beginning of every year. Wanna come? I mean you don't have to but it would be a good way to meet new people." As I am following her I realize she talks fast but she reminds me of my cousin Audrey, she is younger than me by a couple months.

"Sure going to a party would be awesome, where would we meet? Do you want to drive or should I drive?" I asked her this because honestly I am hopping she has a ride that we can go for together because I am not fixing on using my car just yet.

"Yeah I have a friend that can take us, so meet me here at the school at 7 then we can go to the party oh here is my number _210-526-3892 _**(Fake number)**." I get her number programmed into my cell then I give her mine. When we stopped at the office we gave each other a hug then I went in to meet Provost Higgins.

He is sitting at his desk when I enter and looks up when he hears the door close. "How may I help you?" he asks me.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan and I am new, I am suppose to be dropping off my trust fund numbers so that I may attend here, also I am getting my school uniform along with my schedule." I respond.

"Ah yes Ms. Swan let's get everything settled here so that may go about your day." That is exactly what we did, after we finished getting everything settled I got my schedule and uniform and left. When I got home I quickly changed my clothes into a party outfit so that I could get there on time. Since it was now 5:30 and it takes a 20-30 min to get to the school depending on how fast I am driving. I got into my outfit in under an hour **(Outfit link on profile)** and looked into the mirror to see my eyes and streaks have changed colors. My once black and purple hair changed to a black and blue, my once purple eyes changed blue. I have to say I looked good.

I grabbed the keys to my bike and hopped on, it is 6:30 I hope I make it in time. By 7:02 I am in the parking lot to the school and I see Kate waving me over, next to her is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the all American girl. She was wearing a mini skirt and black mid drift top.

I waved back to Kate and walked over after locking my bike to a post so it doesn't get taken. I walked over to Kate and her friend. When I get there Kate tell me the girls name is Sarah and that she is driving us to the party, I looked at her car and wow…it has seen better days, I'm not one to talk I had a rust bucket.

When we arrived at the party we were by the fire just dancing around, I was dancing with Kate and Sarah danced next to us. When the song changed we stopped dancing and Sarah asked Kate to give her the scoop, "Ok well those to people up there, the guy is Aaron and the girl is Kira, don't let Kira get to you she is a bitch to everyone and Aaron is an ass, he thinks he is a womanizer but really he is just a pig."

Well she got that right the guy looked like an ass and the girl snob, definitely not going near them. I zoned out of their conversation and looked around to see if I could find a guy to dance with; when I heard Kate say they're here. "Who is here?" I asked hoping it is a hot guy and not more chicks.

"The sons of Ipswich, they are descendents of the founding families that built most if this town." She explained.

I looked at where she was looking and saw four fuck hot guys, I couldn't decided which one looked hotter but I didn't have to choose because the hottest one was checking me out. The blonde hair blue eyed one. "Hi guys this is Sarah and Bella they are new here." Says Kate she then starts to introduce them. Pogue is her boyfriend; Tyler is the brown hair baby one. They call him baby boy, then there is Caleb who is gazing at Sarah and before she could introduce the blonde he introduced himself. "Garwin, Reid Garwin is my name." He said to me with a smile on his face. I was just about to ask him to dance when we were cut off by know and behold the snob herself. "Hey Caleb how was your summer…" he doesn't respond because his eyes are on Sarah so she turns to face us, oh the new girls. "Tell me how does one from a public school and the other; from the Boston Public, get into Spencer Academy?" She asks with distain dripping from her voice. Before anyone can say anything I do, "The same way one goes from looking like a skank to being a slut; I suppose you got that down to pat don't cha?" I reply with boredom leaking off my voice. She is about to reply when the pig comes up asking what's going on. Reid draws me into his arms so that I don't take a swing at Kira for insulting me. I fucking look better than she does. One guy makes a reply of going to puke when Reid speaks up.

Next thing I know the guy is puking and the Dj says the police are on their way. A new guy is following us, I guess he helped. He asks for a ride but Sarah doesn't have enough room in her car so Reid says I can ride with them. I walk over to the hummer and get in between Pogue and Caleb. Sarah's car won't start so I watch as Reid goes to fix it but all he does it look at it, then tells her to try again. I'm starting to wonder if there is something more to them than meets the eye.

Now the police are chasing us and the boys decided to ditch them but Caleb the goody wants us to pull over, so Reid makes a comment of that looking good for Harvard. Next thing I know we are heading towards a cliff, "Reid maybe we should stop there is a cliff, Reid I'm serious; are you trying to fucking kill us." I scream but shut up when he turns around and his eyes are pitch black, I look at the others and their eyes are the same except for Caleb's but I spoke to soon because then his eyes change too.

Reid turns around to face the front, "Happy Potter can kiss my ASS!"

We drove off the cliff and I am screaming with my eyes close hoping that if there is a god out there that I live and these ass wholes die.

I felt the car land on the ground and opened my eyes to see we were back on the cliff but behind the officers, the guys laughed and Reid reversed and turned so we were heading back the way we came. Everything in the car was silent except for my heavy breathing and the hammering of my heart. When I finally got the breath to speak I did, "What the FUCK was that shit about! What the hell are you guys?" I screamed. I tried moving away from Caleb only to bump into Pogue. I jumped again and looked back; I saw there were more seats so I crawled over there and curled into myself. They didn't answer me, Caleb and Pogue just watched me as I panicked in the back seat.

When the car stopped I looked around and saw we were close to my house but in the woods…I was seriously freaking out thinking they were going to kill me now. I jumped back to where Caleb and Pogue are sitting and jumped out of the car and took off in a sprint towards my house. I could hear them calling my name and telling me to come back, then I heard them chasing me. I started panicking hoping they wouldn't catch me but as luck would have it I tripped.

I fell to the floor and looked up only to find I was surrounded by the guys. I screamed again because I seriously think they are going to kill me. "Bella, Bella hush you aren't going to get hurt, we aren't going to hurt you; I promise." Reid spoke to me in a soothing voice that I couldn't help but calm down by it. I threw myself into his arms still scared for my life. I for the life of me could not stop shaking. Reid just went on soothing me until I was no longer afraid; the others just stood and watched as Reid calmed me.

"What are you guys?" I asked again this time I asked because of curiosity.

"We are witches, the only reason we revealed ourselves in front of you is because we know you aren't just human, you are something more." Responded Caleb before I could ask why they showed themselves to me. All I could think now I have to tell them my secret, something was telling me that I could tell them; that my secret was meant to be shared with them.

"I am what humans call a human immortal or an immortal, some immortals have powers others are just immortals. I know I have powers, mine are control over the elements, appearance change, teleportation, my shields and telekinesis, my mental shield is like a sponge; it absorbs powers that I do not have." I was honest in what I told them. Reid hugged me tighter to his body and nuzzled my neck; I couldn't help but relax completely with him this near.

"Why do I have the feeling that I need to be near you, that if I am not then it hurts." Reid asked.

"That would be because you are what is known as my Immortal Beloved, you're meant to be mine like I am meant to be yours. The pain will only go away when we mate, most couples do it the first hour but the problem with that is the mating always gets the female Immortal pregnant." I told him as I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. I wouldn't mind having his kid now but I knew I had to wait. I was still in school and that is a big no while I am in high school.

"So you are basically telling me we have to have sex for the pain to go away, but that if we have sex you will get pregnant? Well shit isn't this something." He responded.

"Reid after the sex you would be Immortal as well, we can choose the age we want to be as an immortal. Of course anyone I choose can be Immortal with me, I just have to give them some of my blood, but with mates, the blood won't work until we mate." I said.

It got really quiet after I finished talking so I did the only thing I could think of doing at that moment, walk to my house. I was 10ft from my house when I heard footsteps behind me, I looked back to see the guys following me, "where are you going?" asked Caleb instead of answering him I just nodded my head at my house. You could see it from where we were standing. They nodded while Tyler and Pogue went to get the hummer and bring it to my house while Reid and Caleb walked with me into my house. When we got it they were staring and looking around in amazement they were still staring when Tyler and Pogue came in.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" I asked

"Yeah, water, Pepsi, Sprite, Coke." They all said.

I used my telekinesis and had their choice of drink floating in front of them. They stared for a bit before getting the drink and sitting down. I knew they had questions and I am prepared to answer them to the best I can. With that they started, "who else lives here besides you?" asked Caleb.

**Alright that is chapter one, Now please leave a Review and give me your opinions. Should i continue this story?**

** To those that love Discovering Macy and Suprasne Lions I am sorry for the Long wait, I am currently on Writer Block on those. **

**Don't worry I am not giving up on them. I just need more Ideas on where I am taking them.**

**Ok Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Challenges

**Ok here is chapter 2 and I would like to thank itan2112 and for there Idea's that I used in this chapter :) **

**This chapter goes to these girls!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Bella pov:**

Starting school the next day isn't exactly fun, I mean sure we have to go due to state law but I honestly cannot wait till I am out. I am already more than half way done with my college courses due to the fact that I have been taking classes since I was in tenth grade. Thinking back to last night I couldn't help but smile when Reid stayed the night with me, it was blissful, I know he is the school hot shot and that he can't help but flirt, but if he does it while with me I am gonna be pissed off. I do not like cheaters. My first classes before lunch passed in a blur, after lunch I have a tryout with the swim team. I love swimming; just the feeling of the water on my skin is bliss. When I walked into the café I noticed 3 boys, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue but no Reid.

Looking closely at the boys they looked shifty; "Hey guys where is Reid?" I asked while sitting down in my seat. "Umm..."Tyler said but he looked the most uncomfortable. I saw his eyes shift and followed where they looked to see Reid sitting at a table with a bunch of girls and one on his lap kissing him! I was quickly furious with all of them; I quickly stood and left the table to the café door. I looked over my shoulders, "I hope you guys like getting old and saggy for I am not gonna share shit with you all. Apparently my mate doesn't think I am right for him so there for I am not right for you guys." With that said I walked out of the café and to the swimming pool. The coach was there so I asked if I could start my tryout now because I was leaving to go home soon. He agreed and I changed into my cute two piece suit.

After my tryouts I was informed that I am in the free style of the female team in varsity. After changing back into my uniform and got on my motorcycle driving home, but I couldn't get what happened to me while swimming off my mind. The water it felt like it was talking to me, warning me of near comings of danger. Like it was trying to protect me, I think my powers have evolved or has it always been there. I'm not sure but I have to see into my book of immortal powers. Yes we have a book because apparently we gain powers like a fat kid gains weight. **[No offense I have nothing against big boned people, my bff is big boned :) ]**

When I get home I quickly go up to my room and look into the book, I have read this book over and over and still nothing. When I flipped over to the last page I noticed it looked like two pages were stuck together, I quickly got the pages pulled apart and was surprised at what the hidden page showed.

_There has only been one human immortal told of controlling the elements, after she passed she spoke to those her were with her that she would send her powers into the future to give to a worthy human immortal, that she would gain many powers for a great battle would arise with the vampire lords and she would need them. On her 22__nd__ birthday he powers will have matured and the knowledge that I have set aside for her will go flooding to her on the day at the exact time of her birth._

After reading that passage all I could think was WTF? I thought my problems were just getting drama of school life, now I know that when I turn 22 my powers will be fully matured and I will gain more than I could imagine and the knowledge she has set aside for me on my 22nd birthday. Fucking shit I need to tell the brothers but I am still pissed at them. They are like family to me, I don't know about Sarah she just screams heart break waiting to happen.

I thought it over and just thought screw it I need to talk to my brothers and unfortunately the ass that is my mate. It doesn't mean I have to talk to Reid, I'll give him the cold shoulder and flirt around see how he fucking likes it! "Hello?" Caleb answered; doesn't the man know to look at the caller id?

"Caleb it's Bella I need you boys over here now, I found something that I need to explain I'm not sure what it means but it is hugely important!" I hung up after I said that knowing he would come right away with the guys.

**Reid pov:**

School is school; I'm not entirely ready to give up my playboy ways so I thought I would flirt around just not in front of my mate. During lunch I was kissing this awesome chick with these huge tits when I felt a hand hit me on my head. I looked up to see it was Caleb who hit me, "What the Fuck Caleb? What is your deal?" I yelled furious that he touched me.

"Did you forget to are already are meant to be with someone else? Guess who fucking saw you kiss someone and left refusing to be anywhere near anyone of us!" he yelled back. Pogue and Tyler were behind him nodding, all three turned and left to go to the pool lockers because we had swim class next. I went with them feeling like shit that my mate is hating me right now, or she is crushed. I can't believe I cheated on her.

When we got to the pool we saw Bella out there swimming and she was really good, we heard the coach put her on girl's varsity team on free style. After he told her that I was going up to talk to her and apologize because I felt like shit that I hurt her, when she walked right past me not even noticing I was there. it hurt that she did it and I don't even know why, I have never felt like this, it literally felt like my heart was gonna break out of my chest because she ignored me.

I watched her leave the school on her motorcycle and ride home. I walked back to the guys trying to figure out why I was feeling this way, when it hit me I actually care about her maybe even love her. With that thought came the next of me fucking up a chance. After swim practice we all got dressed and when home. When I walked into the door I went up to my room and laid on my bed thinking how to fix this mess I made for being an idiot.

An hour passed and I was still thinking of ways to make it up to her, I've come up with nothing because I really don't know how to romance a women. I was getting up to get food but before I reached the kitchen my cell rang with Caleb's ringtone I didn't want to answer but know I had to, "What's up Caleb?" before I could ask him what he needed he spoke, "Tyler is pulling up to your house we have to get to Bella's she found something." Then he hung up, I heard Tyler beep his horn so I threw my shoes on and raced to his car worried about what was wrong with my mate.

We raced to her house and saw Caleb's car already there and Pogue was pulling in behind us, I didn't stay to hear what they said because I raced into her house and saw Bella sitting with Caleb on the couch with a huge book in her lap. I started towards her to pull her into my lap and hold her but before I could she stood up and walked passed me to Tyler and Pogue. She completely ignored me for our brothers; I waited for her to come to hug me after she hugged Pogue and Tyler but she just walked passed me again and sat by Caleb.

"Ok I called you all here because there is danger that has been predicted, the elements have been talking saying trouble is gonna happen soon, then a battle will happen after I turn 22 with the vampire lords. My powers will grow and expand, in other words I am about to become so much more powerful. We are going to need help from other wiccans, immortals, and possibly some vampires. This battle won't happen until I am 22 but still I had to tell you all, it is best if I changed you guys to immortals soon because of the approaching danger and the future battle that has been foreseen long ago." After she was done explaining all I could think about was her safety and making sure no one touches her.

"When do you want to make us immortals Bella? It is up to you entirely, but I thought you couldn't change us until you bonded with Reid." Caleb said.

"I know I can't bond you guys until I have bonded with Reid but right not I can't afford for you all to get hurt, even if I get pregnant there is a spell that make me look like I am not pregnant to humans and anyone who I choose not to look pregnant to. I am not even sure if I should do anything with Reid considering he cannot change his ways, so I am looking for a different way, there is just no time. That is all I have to say please think this over because if I find a different way it will be so much more painful. When you all become immortals, you can choose what age you will stop aging at or reverse your age. It helps us blend in." she said, I couldn't help but feel more like shit when she brought up the fact that I hurt her and cheated. I needed to make it up to her fast.

"Bella, can I speak with you alone please?" I asked hoping she would let me.

She just nodded and walked towards the stairs, I followed her till we walked into her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed while I stayed standing in front of her. "Bella I am sorry I hurt you, I honestly wasn't thinking I know you are pissed but please, forgive me I cannot live without you, I know now that I love you. It hurts when you shrugged me off; please don't hurt yourself by looking for another way, mate with me please. Be my mate because I honestly cannot see myself with anyone else but you." I said while on my knees in front of her. I couldn't handle the cold shoulders anymore because I honestly love her, it hurts to know she is mad at me and I can feel her pain through our partial bond.

I waited for her to speak and when she did I wished she hadn't, "I am sorry Reid, but you fucking hurt me, how would you feel if I went and kissed another guy even after you told me we were mates. You shouldn't have done anything to hurt me, you should have stayed faithful, I am not sure I can forgive you, I don't even know if I want to because of the pain you caused me; but I do love you too, I won't mate with you until you prove yourself to me, prove to me that this shit won't happen again; because honestly I don't think I would forgive if it did. Another reason I am saying no is because when we mate it is very likely I will get pregnant and I do not want my child to be anything but happy, I want the baby made through love not because we have to."

It hurt but I understood what she was saying, although she said she loved me too so that was a plus. I just nodded my head at her and walked downstairs to the guys with her at my side. When we walked it the guys looked at us and I could see they were thinking the same thing, if we made up. All I did was shake my head at them but I don't think they got the meaning.

We talked a bit more about the passage of the book and left. All the time my mind was wondering what the hell could I do to get back into Bella's arms?

**Ok what did you guys think of the Reid pov? What should he do to get back into Bella's graces?**

**For the next chapter I am giving the first 6 people the opportunity to have their idea's in the next chapter as well as a shout out :D**

**Remember first 6 that review and send me a PM get this opportunity!**

**Thank you for reading now please Review!**

**~*~Mandi~*~  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Coven Love

**Hey guys wow I am updating this story faster then I ever did in the others, I am not sure why. But I would like to dedicate this chapter to awesome readers that gave me the ideas.**

**vampires444, , with itan2112 and Twilight Gleek these were the people that sent me ideas and I used them.**

**~*~WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF AN ALMOST RAPE~*~**

**There is an mini Authors Note on the bottom! Please Read it, it is important!  
**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella pov:**

Even though I love Reid with all my heart I cannot just up and forget that he hurt me. After our serious talk to be on the lookout for danger the guys decided they wanted to go to Nicky's and wanted me to go so I thought why not, what could it hurt to go?

Boy how wrong I was…

After getting dressed in my cute outfit, **(outfit on profile)** I forwent bringing a purse; it wasn't like I needed it, and I was set to go, Tyler and Reid were picking me up due to the fact that I didn't feel like driving. When they pulled up to my house I ran outside and jumped in not waiting for them to turn the car off. When we got to Nicky's I saw that Kate and Sarah brought the new boy with them, something about him just seemed off. I went to sit with Caleb and the girls while Tyler and Reid went off to play pool. Pogue wasn't here yet, he must have been still getting his bike fixed.

When Pogue finally arrived he and Caleb along with the new guy Chase were playing foosball while us girls just sat and watched them play, that was before Sarah noticed, "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, while I listened in.

"I mean we were all here having fun and now we are watching them having fun, what is with that?" This time I responded before Kate could.

"What do you suggest we do them Sarah? It isn't like they will come back and sit with us."

"One of you give me a quarter I got an idea." She said to us. Kate didn't have a quarter but I did so I gave it up.

She walked to the jukebox and turned on I love Rock N' Roll by Joan Jett. She danced her way to Caleb and he agreed to dance with her, so I went to dance to when this guy asked me if I wanted to dance. Who was I to say no? We started dancing then heard glass breaking; I turned to see Reid and Tyler going outside followed by Caleb and Pogue. I went to follow them but before I could the guy pulled me back to him and told me to follow him outside. I pulled my hand out of his and walked towards where the guys went off to. Before I could reach the door a hand went over my mouth and an arm was around my waist dragging me to a different door.

He pulled me out into the alley was and slammed me into the wall. "Now kitten I know you want me so stop playing hard to get and just enjoy the best sex of your life." He whispered against my ear, I started to struggle, I tried using air to push him off me but my powers didn't work. "Stop this and get off me!" I screamed at him hoping someone would hear me. He just laughed and pulled my hands above my head with one hand. The other he was using to undo my pants as well as his.

I started crying knowing that I was about to get raped, "S-s-stop please, just s-s-stop!" I stuttered out hoping one last time that he would stop. Instead it encouraged him more and he started to work faster to pull my pants down along with his. Once my pants where to my ankles and his were as well. He turned me so I was facing the wall. He started to lower my underwear when suddenly he was gone and I fell to the ground and curled up into myself.

I looked up to see Reid onto of him hitting him and Kate next to me holding me and helping me put my pants on. Pogue, Caleb and Tyler went to get Reid off the guy but they struggled. Finally they got him off him, "You bastard how could you do that to my Girl Aaron? Didn't she fucking say STOP?" He screamed at Aaron.

I couldn't even remember why I was mad at Reid I just wanted to be in his arms right now, so I ran to him and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist, I buried my face into his neck and started sobbing while clinging to him. "Shh baby it's not your fault, shh I'm here. Let's get you home baby." He said to me while rubbing his hands up and down my back. I nodded into his neck and felt him walking away from the scene of my almost rape. When we got to Tyler's car he climbed in back with me while Tyler drove the car to my house.

When we got to my house he opened the door and walked up the stairs still carrying me. He started to put me down on my bed but I only held onto him tighter not wanting to let go, "Baby I gotta put you down and get you into comfortable clothes." He said, I just nodded and let go. He took off my jeans and shirt. He picked me up and put me into the tub so he could wash off all the blood from the scrapes I got from struggling. After I was washed he turned around and went to the room while I dried off, I walked off with a towel around me to see he left a baggy long shirt and short with cotton underwear on the bed for me. I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness.

I quickly changed into my clothes, got in bed and waited for him to come back into my room. He came back in with his hair wet and a glass of water with two Tylenol pills. I took the pills and laid down. He turned to go but I grabbed his hand and whimpered out, "S-s-stay with me please." He nodded his head, "Ok baby." I sighed in relief and watched as he went into the other side of the bed pulled his shirt and pants off so he was only in his boxers and climbed into bed with me. He kept distance unsure whether or not to touch me; so I made the choice for him and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and stretched the other one under my pillow. "I love you Bella, I'm here no one will hurt you while I'm here. Sleep baby I'll still be here in the morning." He whispered into my ear while burying his face in my hair.

I fell into sleep all snuggled up into Reid knowing I was safe from harm. When u woke the next morning Reid was still holding me but I was facing his chest with my arm around his waist and our legs were tangled together. I looked to the window to see it was barely bright out then I looked to the clock it showed it was 4am. I tried to figure out what woke me up when I saw him, a figure standing at the end of the bed. I scream waking Reid in the process. He looked at the thing and it stretched its arm out towards me then disappeared. I was breathing heavy and shaking when Reid got his phone off the floor and called Caleb.

"Caleb we have a problem call a meeting, I'm bringing Bella with me." He said then hung up, "Baby get dressed, put on sweats if you want cause it is cold outside we are meeting our brothers for a meeting." He said to me and got up and started putting his clothes on. I got out of bed and ran to my PJ drawer and pulled out gray sweats and a gray hoodie with my black tank top. I threw the clothes on; turned to look at Reid, "Baby what the fuck was that?" I asked still freaked out by what I saw. "That's what we call a darkling, they have to be sent by someone and whoever did this is using some big powers, we need to find out what is going on."

I just nodded at him unable to say anything because I didn't have the information of all this power stuff. I walked downstairs to the kitchen with Reid following me and made a quick Breakfast for us consisting of eggs and toast. When we finished eating we got into my car and drove off to a house Reid called the old Colony house. When we arrived the Caleb's and Tyler's cars were there along with Pogue's bike. We got off the car and went down to this basement that was lit up by candles. Our brothers were down there standing in front of what looked like pillars of stone. Reid stood in front of his and sat down pulling me onto his lap.

"What is this about Reid? What has happened?" Caleb asked Reid.

"Bella and I were visited by a darkling in her room but the thing is this darkling was reaching for her not me." She said while holding me tighter to him. "She saw it before I did, she started screaming and that woke me up then I saw it."

Caleb looked at Pogue and nodded at him, "It seems as if Pogue and I weren't the only ones that saw it, we woke up to someone using a lot of power and thought it was you Reid but we can see it isn't. We were going to ask you about it tomorrow." Caleb said while looking toward us then turned to Tyler, "Have you felt or seen anything?" "No, I honestly haven't yet that wasn't until now, I can feel someone using now and it isn't one of us." Tyler said, when he said that everyone stood up and Reid hugged me tighter to him. "Who else could it be? The 5th line died remember? It died with Putnam." Said Pogue.

"I don't think it did Pogue, Putnam was known for his affairs, remember the story of goody pope, how she said that she saw Putnam in a dream." Caleb said while extending his arm to a book at the book shelf. "If that is the case then the 5th line is still there but who could it be?"

Asked Tyler. I spoke up before anyone else did because I had a serious gut twisting instinct, "Chase, the new guy. I mean think about it, when did all this start happening? When Chase got here, so logically it has to be him, hold on I can get some proof." I quickly let my eyes flash white and papers floated in front of us.

"These are Chase school records I used my teleportation power to get them here. I can put them back but I only have 4 minutes so hurry and look them over." I said and they did. It was Caleb who found the information we needed and I flashed the papers back to where they were. "Chase is indeed a descendent of Putnam, which explains the power us-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked it up and behold it was Sarah, I still don't like her and I don't know why. Something is just off about her. "Hey can I call you bac-" he was cut off by Sarah again after he spoke he hung up with Sarah after telling her to wait there at the hospital for him.

He looked at Pogue and I instantly knew this was about Kate. Before Pogue could leave I flashed my physical shield up at the door to stop him, "Bella let me the fuck out this is about Kate!" he banged his fist at my Shield, "No it's a trap Pogue, Chase has it set up he got to Kate to get to you, to get to who?" I stated looking at Caleb, knowing that Chase was after Caleb because he was coming into his powers tonight. "He is using all of us to get to Caleb, I refuse to let us all become bait so get your ass back down here and I'll teleport us to the cars then teleport us to my house. We will leave the cars there and I'll teleport us to the hospital so there is no way Chase can get to us." Everyone just nodded their heads. Reid just nuzzled his nose to my neck before kissing my neck softly. I teleported us fast and before we knew it we were at the hospital.

I sat at a chair on Reid's lap with him still holding me and occasionally nuzzling my neck and kissing it. It was very distracting but I managed to not moan out loud which is a plus for me. Pogue was inside Kate's room holding her hand, they had him suit up; while we were waiting Sarah was nowhere to be found. Caleb's phone rang and the caller id said Sarah. He answered, turns out it wasn't Sarah but Chase saying he had Sarah and if Caleb wanted her back then he had to meet him at the Putnam barn. Caleb got up and started for the door and I got up to follow him. I'll teleport you to your car, but I am going with you. Reid opened his mouth to argue but I silenced him with a look.

When we got to my house, Caleb got in his car I told him I would follow. He took off and I waited for ten minutes before teleporting a 5 min walk from the barn just in case. When I got there Caleb had ascended and he was fighting Chase. I stood in the shadows and watched; I sensed my kind of magic being used and saw Sarah setting up an illusion of her floating. She is Chase's human immortal mate. That's why I didn't like her. She cheated on Caleb or Chase to aid in evil. She is to lose her powers because of this. I used my speed and was behind her leaning on a tree.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah you fucked up, you are using to harm one the only one that can do that are the immortal reborn, especially the ones that are destined to fight back. You however are neither!" I used my wind element and knocked her to the ground causing her to lose focus on her illusion. Before she could get up I had earth hold her down. I looked back to the fight to see Caleb had gotten more power and sent Chase flying into the fire. I from him in the air and made sure the fire killed him because I could feel Sarah about to create an illusion of his death.

Sarah started screaming when she saw him on the ground dead. "NOOOO YOU BITCH! HE WAS MY MATE! YOU CANNOT KILL ANOTHERS MATE IT IS FORBIDDEN!" I silenced her with wind, got her voice annoyed me. "No I killed him because he had no soul left to fix in him! You turned against our ways Sarah, we are peaceful beings, you are not to harm, you were not destined to and you were not reborn!" I yelled at her I teleported her to the council members with a message of who I was and to read her mind for she is to be sentenced to death. They knew to listen to me, for I was a someone they don't mess with.

I looked at Caleb to see him sad, I walked over to him and held his face in my hands, "Caleb your one love is out there still, when you find her you will know, trust me you will know. She will be your everything; if Sarah was to be yours then you would feel like death itself was upon you. Now let's go home." We walked to his car and he fixed the window, I fixed the barn to its former state and watched as Chase's ashes melted into the ground; where he couldn't escape or be resurrected by another.

When we got into Caleb's car we teleported to my house where the guys were along with Kate. You could see that she is truly Pogue's Mate and for that she will turn immortal when he does. I walked into Reid's arms and let him hold me close while Caleb explained to the guys what happened and about Sarah. After the explanations everyone but Reid left, "Bella baby come with me and I am blindfolding you please don't complain just go with it please." He practically begged, so I humored him and let him lead me upstairs to my room with the blindfold. When he took the blindfold off me, I couldn't help but gasp in awe of the sight before me.

He has rose petals all over the floor and candles lit up around various places of the room. On the bed were more rose petals shaped into a heart. I turned to him and kissed him hard on the mouth, "Oh baby what is all this for?" "I want us to be together in every way, I want us to be joined together, you with my baby in your body and me with a connection to your powers as well as becoming immortal with you but most of all I want to be with you because I love you." He explained. I couldn't help but have a few tears fall down from my eyes and nod in agreement. We went to the bed kissing until we fell on it. Still kissing…

**Ok now I am gonna need help with the Lemon that will be in the next chapter, I am not very good at writing Lemons so if one of you guys write it send it to me in a PM that would be awesome!**

**What are everyone's opinions about this chapter?**

**The Cullen's will be coming up soon don't worry, I need Bella to be twenty first when they come so be prepared for time skips but those won't happen so much if Bella gets pregnant.**

**Which brings me to the next part, does anyone want Bella to get pregnant?**

**Alright everyone send me your opinons, Ideas and leave reviews!**

**I did update within 2 days of my last review...  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming home

**Hey everyone, here is the long awaited chapter four, please send thank yous to MissRainLover for the lemon and of course Dark-Supernatural-Angel for editing this chapter for me :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The covenant! If I did Reid wouldn't be anywhere but in my bedroom ;)**

**Read on and Review  
**

**Happy new years everyone!**

**Chapter Four**

His hands ran along my rib cage and under my shirt as we kissed. They were slightly rough against my skin, but oh so warm. He left trails of fire in his wake, which made me shiver...despite the heat. I wasn't aware of what my hands were doing until he shivered above me and I realized I was raking my nails down his chest. He pulled his mouth from mine with a shuddering gasp and looked down at me, his eyes dark with lust and filled with so much passion that I shook in pleasure. "I love you my Bell, I can't wait to see you round with my child. God just thinking about it makes me harder." He moaned out.

I couldn't help but moan out load from his words. Sitting up he pulled his shirt off, revealing his defined chest, my hands flew out and ran them all over him as I sat up too, so we were both kneeling on my bed. His hands fingered the hem of my shirt as he looked at me. There was a slight moment of panic on my part, but I reminded myself that he was my mate and I wore less at swim practice. With a small smile-which he took as encouragement-my shirt joined his, forgotten on the floor, and I was left in front of him in just my bra.

"Oh, Bell." He sighed, kissing me again, his hands running up my back to release the clasp on my bra. I reached up and slid my arms out of the straps, letting it fall somewhere over the side of the bed. Reid ran his hands over my exposed breasts before looking at them, he pushed me back so I was underneath him again and he trailed kisses down my neck and along my collar bone, making me sigh and squirm. "Oh Reid, that feels so good." I moaned out.

As his mouth took a nipple, his hands went to work stroking my thighs and roaming over my hips, as my hands came up to keep his head where it was. God it felt so good I couldn't help but moan out loud more and more, always saying his name.

Fingers pulled at the elastic on my sweats and I gasped, loudly and my body froze up. Reid let go of my breast and peered up my body.

"Are you okay?" He asked I looked at him for a while; he cupped my face and brought himself back up my body.

"Bella?" He asked, kissing my lips softly. He kissed them in a way that I could feel it in my toes.

"I-I'm a virgin!" I blurted, his face froze for a moment but then he smiled in understanding and kissed me again, slowly, as he ran his hand down my chest resting his hand over my abdomen, heat erupted and I moaned as his hands played along the elastic again.

"We'll go slowly." He told me, waiting for me to nod before he went back to kissing down my body. This time he went all the way down, his tongue disappearing into my navel, making me squeak and squirm in his hold, I felt him pull my shoes and socks off as his tongue and little kisses distracted me. When they were off, his hands ran up my legs and back to my hips where he hooked his thumbs under my waist band and slid my sweats down, trailing his hands down the skin he exposed on his way.

In no time at all, I was left before him in nothing but my panties, he stood at the end of my bed, just looking at me, I felt myself blush, and warred with myself to keep from bringing my hands up to cover myself, he pulled off his own shoes and socks and slid off his jeans before crawling back onto the bed. He took one leg and kissed his way up it, pausing behind my knee and creating a tickly yet surprising arousing sensation.

He repeated the process on the other leg, chuckling darkly when I squirmed and panted. The candles flickered, the wax pooling at the base and making them shorter, the room steadily growing darker, showing the amount of time we had been in the room, as all sense of time seemed to have left me, if I didn't know better, I would've said that time had stopped altogether and only me and Reid existed. "P-P-Please." I sighed out hoping he would get what I meant. I was so turned on I could barely see straight.

My panties were the last thing he slid from my body, and my nerves were quelled when he didn't touch me straight away, but he came back up to kiss me. I felt something jutting from his hips and poking me in the hip, and I brought a shaking hand down to stroke it through his black boxers, he groaned against my ear as he nibbled on it, just scraping his teeth along the shell.

"Reid." I sighed, rubbing my legs together, I needed friction, and I gave him a squeeze. He bucked his hips into my hand and ran his hands down my body again, coming to rest at the junction at my thighs. I froze in anticipation, just waiting for him to make a move.

And make a move he did, we were both a sweaty, shivering mess, when he climbed over me, settled himself between my legs as he leant down to kiss me yet again. He guided my hands up to his broad shoulders and told me to hold on, not to worry if I needed to dig my nails into his back and after a final 'I love you', we were joined as one in the most primal way. I did claw at him, and he hissed, from the pain or the pleasure, I had no idea, but I was as stiff as a board and had tears in my eyes.

Reid kissed them away, and stroked my wet hair away from my face and placed little kisses along my cheek bones, making his way to that sweet spot behind my ear. I relaxed and leant up to kiss his jaw, he tasted sweet and salty and I went back for more as he pulled out, I winced and squeezed his shoulders again.

"Relax." He sighed, the hand he wasn't using to brace himself with was curled around my leg to hitch it around his hips, the change of angle made me groan, and he slid back in easier than when he first had. As he slowly made love to me I began rolling my hips to meet his, from his response I gathered I was doing something right.

I brought my other leg up and crossed my ankles behind his thighs, drawing him into me tighter, since I no longer needed to brace myself against his shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could kiss him and keep as little space between us as possible. I wanted to feel all of him against me when we finally hit that high.

The pleasure built to a crescendo as our souls reached out and intertwined with the other, and I cried out into his shoulder, my walls clamping around him, with one final thrust he stilled, spilling his warm seed deep inside me. As soon as we climaxed I could feel my powers sinking into him through our orgasm, in turn I could feel his seed flowing deeper into me until I knew it had reached an egg. Keeping us joined he rolled onto his side and brought the sheet up over us.

The last candle flickered, plunging us into darkness as I told him I loved him with a sigh. We both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, legs entwined and his dick still inside me. I felt whole, fully surrounded by him.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt so comfortable snuggled into his arms, I couldn't help snuggling more in his arms and falling back to sleep. When I woke up again Reid was looking down at me while running his hands through my hair. "What?" I said, feeling giddy and happy that he was with me.

"Nothing, did you know you talk in your sleep?" He said with a smile on his face he was still looking at me.

"Yes I know, what did I say?"

"That you love me; but I already knew that my mate, my Bell." He said to me lowering his face more and more till he was just above my lips, "I love you too." Then he kissed me. It was sweet but firm, I felt like his love was flowing into me and it felt so right.

"Let's go have some breakfast then go call the others, since you're already immortal my mate." I said when we stopped kissing.

After breakfast Reid had already called the others because he finished eating before I did. When everyone finally arrived including Kate, I used my powers and willed them all to be immortal and they were. "You all can now choose what age to stop aging at and also revert back ages like I can. Go ahead and all of you guys go to your age of 18 because you will all need to ascend then you can make your selves look older. Only wait till after we graduate to make yourselves look older." I said to them all, I already knew Caleb ascended so now it was just Reid, Tyler and Pogue that needed to ascend.

While they ascended one by one, I pulled Caleb over to the side to talk, "I wanted to talk to you about your future mate, when she comes into your life, the power of immortality that you have now, will automatically make her immortal and bring you two together, the same will happen to Tyler." After I said what needed to be said to him, I turned to see it was Reid who was ascending now. With him ascending, I knew the powers we shared were about to get a lot stronger as well. When he finally fell to the floor, I ran to his side and held him as he leaned against me for a few moments. We just held each other letting the powers in him rest.

~*~Time skip!~*~

(I don't want them in school anymore so nothing happens there and Bella is now 5 months pregnant.)

We just finished graduating, we were moving to Washington better to be more specific we are moving to Forks Washington, all of us having houses close to one another formed in a pentagonal star with a small cottage in the middle for meetings. Caleb and Tyler have found their mates, Angela my friend from Washington and Leah from the pack. We went to visit my dad for Christmas...

~*~Flashback~*~

_We had just arrived in Forks to see my dad, Reid and the others were begging to meet my father and wanted to see where I was born, having been nowhere outside of Ipswich, I finally agreed. We pulled up into my dad's house to see Billy, Jake and my dad outside waiting for us. As soon as I stepped out of the car Reid was by my side._

"_Hi dad." I said with a smile on my face._

"_Bells!" Jake yelled then ran towards me, he pulled me into a hug and squeezed my tightly, "Ja-ke can't bre-athe" I whizzed out. Reid used and flung Jacob off me and stood in front of me protecting me and our unborn children, since I'm almost two months pregnant. Ever since he found out I was pregnant with twins, he has been so protective._

_When Jake saw Reid in front of me with black eyes he started shaking and turned into wolf, that's when I knew the tribal legends were real, when the guys saw him phase, they surrounded Kate and I as their eyes turned black as well. "Don't come near my fiancée mutt!" Reid growled out. When Charlie saw Jake phase he was okay but at the words fiancée and me together he passed out...typical Charlie..."Phase back," I order Jacob and he does, he can't resist my power. Having control of fire doesn't mean I am limited to only fire but anything that has warmth through their bodies._

_Jake threw on some shorts, "How could you order me to phase back? You aren't a wolf." _

_"I am a human immortal, the ones surrounding me are witches or warlocks, the one you were going to attack is my mate and that I cannot allow. My children need their father and I need my soon to be husband." I walked past everyone and went inside my dad's house, I needed to sit my legs were feeling shaky, Reid followed me in not a second later, he lifted me up and brought me down on his lap burying his face in my hair._

_After a minute everyone else walked in including Charlie and the rest of the pack. One look at the female among the pack and I could see Tyler wanting to go to her, she looked up at him feeling his eyes on her and looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. "Tyler," I called out he turned to look at me and I just nodded my head at him, he walked towards her and her to him. When they met in the middle his hands went to her face, "My mate." He purred to her, she relaxed into his hands and hugged herself to him. All the while repeating the word 'yes' to him._

_~*~Time skip~*~ _

_(After legends and Bella saying what she is and what not.)_

_After explaining everything the pack left with the exception of Leah and we stayed here, I got up to make food when I realized Charlie didn't have food so I took Reid and Caleb with me to the store. As we shopped around, I heard someone calling my name, I turned and there was my best friend Angela, Caleb took one look at her and I knew then she was his._

~*~End Flashback~*~

It's not that I don't want to move back home, it's just I know the problems that can and will arise a couple months after we arrive. I don't know how I knew but I just knew this is where we were meant to be in the meantime. It was like a force was drawing us all back to my home.

When we arrived in Forks, I could see Reid's and my house it was simply beautiful. It was hard to not love it. Our house was the biggest due to it being farther back and on the side of the star that represented fire. The others wanted smaller houses on a gentler element. Tyler of course got earth because of Leah, Caleb and Angela got water because they were seriously always calm, Pogue and Kate took air because of the speed and energetic side to them both. For spirit we have the cottage for meetings and hangouts.

I headed towards the cottage after everything was settled; I could feel the elements brushing against me, like they were trying to talk to me, so I went to the cottage to connect more with the spirit elements. So I went to the cottage to meditate and figure out what I needed to know. I sat on the floor in front of the fireplace opening myself up to the elements, willing them to talk to me.

Fire was the first whispering in my ear against my skin, warming me. Next was air calming me and immobilizing me, helping me by opening me up as it would lift me. Earth grounded me so I didn't take off into the air and water was soothing me into relaxation, helping feel what I normally couldn't lead into.

Spirit was last filling my body with the knowledge I searched, touching my soul; my eyes shot opened to see Reid in front of me hand on our babies, with everyone surrounding me.

"Bella are you okay? We have been calling you when we saw the elements surrounding you. What's going on? You have been acting weird lately?" My worried fiancé said to me.

"They are coming, the elements have been trying to reach me for days, always whispering in my ear or rubbing against me. So I came here to search out the answers I needed. I finally know why they were coming to me. They are coming and when they come they are in for a rude awakening because nothing will stop me on my wrath that I have on them." I replied heatedly.

I could see that my brothers and fiancé already knew who I was referring to but for the benefit of everyone else I said what us five already knew, "The Cullens are coming to Forks."

**I hope you guys like the chapter, I know it is a little fast paced but hey, I wanted to being in the other creatures, now I am gonna put up a poll on what gender you guys want the twins to be..Boy/Boy, Girl/Girl or Boy/Girl!The Poll will be open for 2 weeks so therefore it will be 2 weeks before I update again!  
**

**Now to recommend stories, of I am gonna recommend this author because every single one of her stories are pure fucking GENIUS! please read _Iamtwilightobsessed_ especially her stories Accidentally in love a Quil/Bella story and her other story Kiss my soul an Embry/Bella story.**

**Red moon by _evil-vile-kitty_ that story just screams angst! It's a Bella/Paul story! It makes you want to question all the Angst stories you have ever read!**

**Bella's Secret by _cullen818_, that story wow, I felt like I was hanging off every word written until you saw the next button, It's a Bella/Jasper pairing for those of us that just need that fill of our Fav. blonde southern Texan. It's AH!**

**Last but definitely not least if you have not read hurt but not broken! by _Vampire-Addict-22_ then you have no idea what you're missing, I am telling you run there and read because this is just that type of bad ass Peter/Bella story everyone doesn't know they want but suddenly crave for it!**

**Ok I have a new story that I adopted, I know you're thinking "Is that bitch outta her mind, she needs to finish her stories first," but I just saw it and couldn't resist temptation, so check out True Twilight!**

**Now Review!**

**~*~Mandi~*~  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing moments

**Hi everyone, sorry I'm updating later tonight, but hey I am still updating on the day I said I would.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 5**

Reid pov:

I knew that I couldn't let my anger get the best of me with already my power and adding Bella's it would be hard to not blow up, I just nodded my head at Caleb, he knew I needed to step outside for a bit. I walked to tree line I felt around with the fire's heat seeing if a wolf was out there and when I felt none I went lose, I used and just started blowing up stuff. That's how Bella found me, "Baby don't worry, we will just use the hidden spell to hide our kids from them, and I can mask everything from them, the heartbeats too. Now if you are done worrying and ranting we have a doctor's appointment to get to. I want to know what gender we are having." Her telling me about our children made me calm down and touch her stomach feeling my children in her.

We arrived to the appointment on time, when the doctor called us in he asked the routine questions. We listened to our babies heartbeats and they sounded almost in tune with each other. "Ok here is Baby A would you know like know genders?" We nodded yes. "Ok Baby A is…congrats your having a son, Baby B is a little girl, and you are having one of each." I didn't hear anything else after he said we were having a girl and boy, wow; I'm getting the best of both worlds. I look down at Bella and see her giving me a teary smile; I can't help but lean down and kiss her lips. I give her a sweet but love filled kiss showing how much I love her.

When we left the hospital, I sensed something off about the air, like danger was coming fast; I quickly got Bella into the car and drove home fast. When we pulled in I could see Bella knew something was up, but I was just focusing on getting her inside the house where we could be protected.

Bella pov:

I knew why Reid was rushing me into the house and why we left the hospital so fast, The Cullens arrived. That means I'll need Angela and Leah along with Kate to help me put the shields up, I quickly called them telepathically, they responded their Okays and I met them outside after I told Reid what I was doing. Angela, Leah and Kate along with every female in the pack shared blood with me so we could be witch sisters, turns out Angela didn't need the blood bonding, seeing how she was already a witch. The bond just made it stronger, we all walked to different parts of the clearing, I could feel the wind shifting warning me that something was moving in our direction. The Cullens they were coming and fast. I linked our minds and we started the putting the shield up, Reid came out to help, since he was the only male that could. The shield was almost up we were just closing the last part of it when someone sprang through the hole. I quickly masked my stomach and babies heartbeats.

_Reid hurry and help the girls get the shield up._

I sent my fiancée telepathically. I waved my arm at the intruder and they them back out of the shield. I quickly lifted my hands into the air to throw the last of the magic into the shield above us. When we were shielded I turned to face the whole Cullen clan.

"It isn't very polite to enter other people's territory when you are not wanted."

"Bella?" They said at the same time. Probably trying to figure out how I could do what I did. The pact came running out of the spirit house, the phased as soon as they saw the Cullens. Tyler placed himself next to Leah, just in case. Caleb appeared next to Angela and stepped in front of her. Reid was already by my side. Pogue teleported in front of Kate. I changed my outfit into my fighting one. (Outfit on profile.)

When I looked up I knew my eyes were the eyes of a human drinking vampire. I could sense other cloaked vampires coming in the opposite direction of the Cullens, I knew who they were so I teleported them in. They ran and crouched next to me and Reid snarling at the Cullens. "Peter, Char so nice of you to finally join us. They changed their appearances to their human Wiccan selves. The Cullens gasped. "Ah yes it would seem as if you Jasper know my best friends, they only pretended to be Vampires. They are very much not as you can see." I could see a little bundle on char's back and see the physically qualities their son had to Peter and her. I could also see Peter have a bundle behind his back and see the same qualities. A son and daughter, they were to my and Reid's children's mates, I could see it.

I could see that Reid did too, and that he wasn't pleased that his not born yet daughter already has a mate. I patted his arm to quiet his thoughts. Rosalie roared when she saw the babies on Peter and Char's back, they woke up and you could see they had red eyes too. She snarled loudly when she saw this. "You changed them?" she attacked the shield with all her might, the girls and I let our eyes change to a bright red and lifted our hand to her we all were in perfect sync to protect one of our own, "Freeze" we spoke in mono tone. She froze in the air, we lifted our other hand to Emmett predicting his attack, "immobilize." We cut off each of his senses. We looked at the other Cullens but saw that Reid's eyes changed and was staring them down along with the wolves.

"Bella please how can you do this to our family, you love us and we love you." That was my breaking point. "LOVE? YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT THE WORD LOVE!" I snapped out and before I knew it I lunged at him. I drew my first back and used the elements to make sure it hurt. I threw it forward and watched as his head snapped back and he flew nearly 60ft back. I saw him come charging towards me but before he could Reid cut him off with Jake at his side. I covered Jake with the elements hoping to protect him. They both lunged at him, I felt rather than saw someone lung at me and saw it was Alice. Before she could touch me Caleb was there holding her by the neck, "You will not touch my sister!"

He flung her back, and got ready for her attack what he wasn't expecting was Jasper, but Peter was and was there before Caleb could blink. I quickly grabbed the little boy and rushed to Char grabbing the little girl on her back. I ran them into the spirit house covering the house with a physical shield.

I ran outside to see Angela fall with Alice on her; I quickly threw Alice an energy ball and watched her fly. Leah ran towards us with Emily on her tail. We had our backs together fighting off whoever came towards us. I saw Rosalie going towards the house and smiled knowing she wouldn't reach, but still I wrapped her in my physical shield and brought her to me. "ENOUGH!" I yelled out, everyone on our side flew under the shield and the Cullens stayed out. I still had Rosalie wrapped up in my shield, "Peter, and Char what you want to do to her? She did try to attack your children."

Char walked up to Rosalie and ripped off her hand then threw her out of the Shield. "You will get this back when you really feel sorry for attacking my children!" Rosalie just nodded. "Now Carlisle tell me why your family decided to risk fighting mine, why you even fought." Before her could answer the wind was moving and I looked to see the Cullens come out of the tree line? I looked back to the other Cullens we fought and saw it was a trick. "Destroy them! They are spies for the Volturi!" The wolves and the sons were quick to destroy the Volturi spies. We turned to face the real Cullen's to see what was going on…

**So what did you guys think? I am gonna post a poll on baby names, first I have to get the names then I can do the poll, so be on the look out :)**

**Now I bet this chapter excited you all, don't forget to leave a review with your opinions and thoughts!**

**Till next time!**

**~*~Mandi~*~  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Choices

**Hi guys sorry it took so long to update, but here it is Chapter 6 of Immortal Beloved.**

**No before everyone read, the gender has been chosen, now I'm gonna post a list of names or a mixture, I'll be a poll so be on the look out.**

**Here it is chapter 6!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella pov:**

"What the fuck is going on? Why did the Volturi spies pose as you guys?" I yelled out frustrated that I was tricked by scum. Reid was next to me and slightly in front of me unsure if these were spies or not, I asked them something that I knew only the true Cullens knew.

"If you all are the real Cullens what was the first thing Alice said to me?"

"We are going to be best friends." They stated

I nodded to the others and they only slightly relaxed. I quickly had my venom blade and venom covered bullets by me before they could breathe. I shot at them and watched as they went down one by one. I they my switch butterfly knife at Edward and it flew straight at his heart. When he finally fell, I knew it was truly them, everyone fully relaxed but we kept the shield up. "Why have you come?" I asked.

"The Volturi, we heard they were after Bella, we rushed to Forks as fast as we could. Why are they after you Bella?"

"When you left Edward, that day in the woods you were not the only supernatural creature there. It would make better sense if I just showed you." I lifted my hand and brought forth my memories through a ray of light, we could see the beginning of when Edward first took me into the woods.

_*Memory*_

_*After Edward left*_

_I ran after him, already knowing he was long gone but still I just needed to see him. I tripped over a tree stump after running for a good hour. I just laid there and cried, I couldn't believe the pain, it hurt so much. Then a voice came out of nowhere._

"_My child why do you cry?" it spoke._

"_I'm sad, I'm alone, and the guy I love left me." I whispered the pain increasing with each word spoken._

"_You aren't alone my child, you won't be alone for much longer, open your eyes; I have very important information to share with you."_

_I opened my eyes and there she was, she looked so beautiful, almost exactly like me, but she wasn't me. Her hair was pin straight, but instead of my red brown her hair was brown black. Her eyes like mine were a rich brown._

"_Who are you and why do you sort of look like me?" I asked her._

"_My name is Ileana, I am your ancestor, and like you I am human, but immortal too. You are what I am too. But you will be more powerful than I, for you are part of a bigger plan. But do not worry my child; I'll always be there when you need me. Just call for me in your heart and I'll feel the call and will be there._

_She stretched her hand out to mine, I stretched mine towards her, when we touched a beam of light shinned and she was gone._

_*End memory*_

"Like I said then my child; I'll be there when you call." I turned to see Ileana there leaning against the wall and ran towards her.

"Great aunt Ileana! You came!" I yelled. Soon I was in her arms.

"Yes and in the nick of time, I believe; now my child was I not right? You wouldn't be alone long?" She spoke while holding me an arm's length apart from her.

I just nodded at her question, because my throat felt all closed up. "Now my dear introduce me to your mate." I saw from the corner of my eye Edward tense up. I pulled my aunt with me, "Aunt Ileana; this is my mate and soon to be husband Reid." (_Also father of my children_) I sent her telepathically. _You're pregnant? _She sent back telepathically, while greeting Reid. I just nodded my head at her. It wasn't until I heard the sharp intake of breath did I realize our conversation wasn't as private as we thought. With a quick glance at Reid, he ran towards me and stepped in front of just as Edward came barreling towards him and me. Before he could reach us, my aunt lifted her hand, "Freeze, submit." He froze and fell to the ground on his knees.

"I do believe I didn't see what I thought I did, you didn't just try to attack my great niece, a pregnant one at that." She nodded her head towards me and I lifted the spell off my body, so they could see my almost 6 month belly with the twin's heart beats.

I heard all the Cullens gasp with one snarl; I looked up to find Rosalie glaring out right at Edward with hatred in her eyes. She took a step towards me and Jake let out a loud snarl at her, which Emmett echoed back at him. I nodded at her to come closer. So she ran and closed the distance. She placed her hand over my belly and it was like she could feel the heat beats, because her face broke out into a smile.

"Thank you for letting me feel you belly." She spoke then ran back to her mate. My aunt let go of Edward and flung him back towards his family.

"Rosalie, Jasper please follow me." I looked at Reid and just shook my head at his gaze knowing her wanted to be with me when I talked to them, but I needed to do this alone. He just nodded his head and I walked into the Earth house, it was closer.

As we entered, I turned to speak to them.

"Look I do not blame either of you two, so as far I know we are on good terms. Jasper before you say anything, it wasn't your fault. Your power is feeling emotions. Is bloodlust not an emotion too? You not only felt your own bloodlust, but everyone's too. Not to mention I am Edward's singer." He just nodded and looked like he felt lighter. Rosalie just smiled. I hugged them both and we walked outside to everyone else.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave a review and welcome to the newcomers to their first time reading this story :)**

**Till next time!**

**~*~Mandi~*~  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Confronted

**I am soooooo sorry for the long as hell wait, but my recent job has seriously taken up most of my time. I hope this semi long chapter will help soften the blow of mad reviewers.**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella pov:**

When we walked outside I could see my great aunt with the other girls training with the elements, and surrounding them in fighting stances. My aunt made the first move. I was quick to join in. my aunt and I were on separate teams with the girls divided between us equally. My aunt quickly struck the first move. She used earth, I was quick to help my team I used water and the earth quickly turned to mud.

What I wasn't aware of was the fire coming towards me in a different direction, Angela quickly reacted and threw up the mud I made at the fire. While Leah made the rocks attack them but turned them into mud so it hit them. I used fire, earth and air to make the earth rock hot and the air to keep them going at different directions. Aunt used Spirit and made a shield around them.

While she used the shield she wasn't aware of the water I had going towards her from behind till it hit them…the girls and I quickly used air to freeze them ending the training match with us winning. We quickly un-froze my aunts team and shook hands on a job well done. When we turned to see the rest of my family the Cullen's were still there watching in what looked like shocked expressions.

Now we got to watch the boys fight. Team one contained Reid, Tyler, Paul, Sam, and Jake. Team 2 contained Jared, Caleb, Pogue, Embry, and Quil since Seth, Collin and Brady were sitting out. The guys that had powers were only allowed to use powers against those who had powers too. The others use combat in wolf or human forms. The wolves choose to fight in wolf form. When I blew the whistle the fight started.

It was Reid against Caleb and Pogue against Tyler, they would switch it up. Paul went straight to Quil and pounced. Jake attacked Jared, Sam against Embry. Jake and Jared were circling each other finding weak points. Paul was winning against Quil. Sam quickly had Embry pinned. Reid was using both mine and his powers against Caleb all the while Tyler against Pogue at the same time. In the end it was Team one that won the training.

When we turned to where the Cullens were they were gone we just shrugged knowing they couldn't get into the houses because we were covered with shields. I took the spell on my stomach off so my pregnancy was visible and so Reid could rub his hands on me. I went into the Spirit house with it being closer but because I wanted to meditate. I sat in front of the fire and focused on spirit.

I sensed the girls joined me and we sat in a circle opening ourselves to spirit. I could tell when each of us felt it because I could feel us floating. My elements were brushing against each other again with the combined strength of the girls I could get really in tune with why they kept constantly brushing against me.

Like a freight train it hit me, the Volturi knew of me and were coming soon, it wasn't even my 22nd birthday and they were coming before schedule. Before I knew everything I was to know. It was then I remembered that I had to speed up my age and so did the guys. I knew next month would be my would've been 20th birthday but I'm going to make it my 22nd so that I get the info I need a.s.a.p.

As soon as my body re touched the floor, I jumped up taking off outside, "Reid we need to be 21 now! The Volturi know about us and are coming soon!"

I was in shock; I don't even know how they found out. We killed all their spies and made sure none made it back to them alive.

I kept thinking of way to make them not come, to turn them off course the only other way would be to implicate them and erase their memories of me…but I don't think I would get that close without being found out. Unless, "Aunt Ileana, I need to speak with you, is it possible to erase memories from a distant?" "Yes it is, but you would need help like say 4 or more witches. You all would have to combine your powers to get more energy so that you could erase. Are you thinking of doing what I think you're planning." "If you are referring to me erasing the Volturi's memories of us; then yes. We just need two more years then they can have their memories back. We haven't even finished training and we need more time. I'm supposed to turn 22 first."

"Then it looks like we are going with your idea. Let's get the girls in here to help."

When we called in the girls they were already in the circle in the position of the element they felt most strong in.

When we were seated with my aunt and me in the middle we began to chant, "Lorem maleficas invocare virtutem maioribus wiccan Da potestatem abolere abolere sunt qui venerunt nocere nobis oblivisci biennio a nunc. volturi sit oblivisci, quaesumus annis duobus. Fiat sic fiat semper."

When we finished the chat I was pulled into a vision and the vision showed two years from now, the Volturi were going to come. We bought ourselves time.

**~*~Time Skip 6months pregnant~*~**

I love being pregnant and feeling my child through my stomach kick and kick. What I hated was everyone trying to touch my belly. I feel like a small whale, of course Reid thinks I look stunning pregnant with our twins. Every time he says that I just want to smack him. I forgot to mention my hormones are so out of whack that even Jasper runs from me. The only Cullens my family and I associate with are Jasper, Rose and Emmett. No one could be mad at him; the lug just grew on you like a fungus on rye. Edward was still trying to get me to see reason and go back to him. Every time he tried talking to me, his shirt always caught fire, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten the hint yet, but I always thought he was dense when it came to the obvious.

My dad absolutely loves Reid every chance they get they are away fishing or just watching sports with all the guys. I went with them once and ended up being pulled into the water by the first, Reid of course freaked out and drove in after me. When we came back up for air I had the fish and Reid had me. He swam with me back to shore all the while muttering under his breath. I swear I heard him say bubble wrap a couple of times…

So far life was great, today the girls and I are going to go shopping with Rosalie and the pack imprints. Emily is now one of the girls, ever since she came down with Leah once her and Char have been joined at the hip. It happened after Char accidently made Emily invisible, well her scars are invisible. Ever since then, they have been best friends. I'm a little skeptical about shopping; but I need more maternity clothing.

~*~At Mall~*~

We have been shopping for 2 hours and have had only one drink break with at least 10 bathroom break, don't look at me like that; I really had to go. The kids were playing soccer with my bladder that or they have serious issues with sharing space in my belly. Reid thinks they are both going to be like him with they grow up and I for one can certainly _feel _it being a fact!

Another two hours went by when Leah suddenly starts sniffing at the air, now she is growling; the girls are quick to for a circle around me, Emily and Kim. They quickly scanned the place and moved us towards the parking lot to leave. Man now I wish we parked closer to the entrance. When we were a short distance from the car I saw a flash or red and white and instantly knew who it was.

I quickly threw my shield up around us just in time for the offender to hit it. She went flying back and crashed into a car, Leah quickly shifted and had Emily on her back along with Kim, we all started running towards the house knowing we couldn't fight in the open; I made us invisible to humans so they wouldn't see us.

When we were close to the house I sent out a massive wave of powers toward the boys, my way of calling them, while Leah threw her head back and howled. We quickly made it inside the shield just as the boys ran outside.

We turned to face the vampire who followed us and was pounding on our main shield of protection. She looked right at me and spoke, "Hello Bella."

"Victoria."

**I'm not really sorry about the cliffy for it had to happen. I know the beginning is kind of confusing for that I am sorry. **

**Now i hope you guys won't come after me with torches and forks, *ducks and barely misses a torch flying at her* Ok so you guys are mad..I am sorry. I can only say that I am making a schedule so that I can have all my stories up on the same day of they week every week. Next week Thursday I should have True Twilight updated along with mythically wicked.**

**Now the words that were chanted are a surprise, The first 10 people that can tell me what Language and what was written will get a preview of the next chapter and will also get a preview of the chapter after that by default.**

**No leave a review or no updates :P**

**~*~Mandi~*~  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Combat freedom

**Hi everyone, I know it's surprising I am updating twice in one day on 2 different stories. I felt my readers Deserved this treat so I did this :)**

**Now there is a lemon here, it has a warning before hand, Remember this is an M story for Mature ppls. I hope enjoy this chapter I most certainly enjoyed writing it :)  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella Pov:**

I knew she would come for me I just didn't think it would be this soon. I felt the others at my back. "What do you want Vicky."

"Now Bella you know what I want, it's only a matter of time before i get to you. Be prepared you have less than a month till I attack. Might as well as start saying goodbye to your family members." Then she was gone.

"Step up training, we need to be prepared, get the Cullen's they need to fight too, we need as many as we can, I can feel the next time we meet her she won't be alone."

**~*~TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS LATER~*~**

**Reid Pov:**

We were standing in the baseball field playing a game when suddenly Bella and the girls stiffened; I looked to see Alice in a vision. "She is coming, everyone get in your battle stations!" yelled Bella.

Bella took off with Seth, Collin, Brady and the girls. Rosalie, Alice and Esme stood next to their mates. The boys shifted and Edward was hidden in the trees with the girls. Listening to the minds of our opponents; we had planned this to the last inch. With our heightened hearing we could hear the rushed footsteps coming our way. We made a plan where they would divide. Half would run to the trees the rest towards us. We made sure the trails stayed fresh. When Alice told us we would be dealing with newborns we got trained by Jasper on avoiding the newborns and Bella and her aunt with powers. When they broke into the clearing we were supposed to look as venerable as possible so they would be surprised by the attack. When they were all in the clearing and 20 ft. from us we quickly surrounded them with fire and left out half for the Cullen's to have.

We saw the Cullen's having their fun with Emmett smiling in glee, the boys and I quickly flipped ourselves into the fire circle, we started using and attacking like no tomorrow, whoever we missed we threw to the wolves so they could have fun. I saw 3 surrounding Paul and one on him, Emmett and I quickly jumped to help, I blew up 2 from the inside out while Emmett tore the one on Paul apart. Paul quickly shifted human and flipped back into wolf form and tore into another one coming from behind us. We nodded to each other and got back into the fight just as another wave came towards us. We could he silence in the woods knowing the girls were doing fine, I could feel Bella's glee at being involved. I quickly turned back to the fight and narrowly missed being killed thanks to Edward; he jumped right out of the tree and lunged at the newborn. I saw we had to left they both surrendered the guys were handling the fire when I felt a pain in my chest "Bella!"

**Bella Pov:**

When the girl's and I retreated into the woods we quickly climbed the trees and sat waiting we let the earth hide us, when we felt some newborns underneath us we would incapacitate them using the elements to keep the screams in and not warm the others. We wouldn't tear them apart until the last one entered the bubble. When the last one did, we started tearing the apart left and right. Leah was having the most fun of us all, her and Emily were a force to be reckoned with. So were Kim and my Aunt they bonded over having a stronger tie to earth and water. Leah and Emily bonded even more with wind and earth, Angela and I bonded even more with fire and everything else. Fire called to us more so we controlled anything to do with fire. Seth and the boys stayed in the trees and got the newborns that tried to attack through the trees, we were almost done and still no sign of Victoria, I felt the wind shift and only had time to use wind to slow the attack and move Angela away before I was thrown into a tree, I wrapped a bubble around me to keep my babies safe. When I landed on the ground I saw it was Victoria with ten more vamps with her, but you could tell these vampire's weren't young, the vampires quickly attacked the girls and the girls fought back with one of the boys with them. I was quickly surrounded by four vampires, Victoria, a yr. old vamp and 2 older ones.

I let a ring of fire surround us so they couldn't escape; the ring quickly grew into a dome. You could tell the vampires were shaken. I smirked and threw one of the vamps out of the dome; Seth quickly caught him and tore into him. I took my stance and nodded at them. It was their turn, one of the other vamps a female attacked first she struck me across my face, I flew back into the fire, but my shield protected me so I bounced off. She smirked when I got back up slowly; I just smirked back and became my powers letting the demon inside me free.

**Lila Pov:**

Finally I'm free to cause pain; she can't stop me because she let me be free. The fire surrounded me until my whole body was covered in it, the earth and other elements floating around me. The female vamp that struck me started backing away; I used wind and tore her to pieces letting fire drift from me and light her up. The male her mate came towards me, with a wave of my hand he burnt alive from the inside out. Vicky tried to run; I quickly jumped in front of her. "Now now Vicky don't tell me you are leaving without your revenge to your pitiful James. Did you know he told me before he died that he hoped you were still alive because he didn't want to be with u in the afterlife. He wanted you to suffer. He called u insignificant, a waste of vampire." I taunted her. I saw from the corner of my eye that my mate came into the clearing, it was the distraction Vicky needed, she lunged at me, and I quickly side stepped and jumped on to her back. Pressing my palms into her skin and letting her feel the burn. I tore her legs off using the earth and wind. I made her watch as I tore them into little pieces then lit the pieces up. I grabbed some of the ashes and blew them at her like blowing a kiss; instead of love she got a kiss of ashes, of death.

She started screaming, I quickly covered her mouth with mine. Giving her the kiss of death; her hands were tired down I blew fire into her mouth letting it find purchase inside her. Letting it fill her before I stepped away. I watched as she turned red from the fire burning her inside and out. Her skin started melting off her body then she burst into flames. The elements left my body, I knew I was going back to Bella but I was satisfied with it.

**Bella Pov:**

I felt the fire leaving my body I looked up to see everyone standing around looking shocked, I looked to see I was naked I used my power and teleported myself to the house. I could feel Reid following me. When I put my rode on, everyone was again looking at me. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" It was Reid that answered,

"Babe look at your body, you have tattoos." I looked at my body and saw I had a star with flames on my left leg ankle, a crescent moon on my chest above my left breast almost to my shoulder. I also had a crown, I could see it from the mirror, and it was on the right side of my body close to my neck.

I turned to see my aunt on her knees before me. "You're the queen, the Wicca queen. It's no wonder your powers reacted the way they did when you were fit on your face. You're the long lost queen reborn," I was confused on what she meant until I looked close at read and saw he had a crown too except his said kind on it. When my aunt saw she only smiled. "I always knew he would be the king to your queen, this only confirms the truth."

**~*~Lemon warning~*~**

When Reid and I looked at each other, when we did I felt like lightening passed through us. Next thing I know he was in front of me. He was all I could see. I knew we were alone so I had no quarrels with him stripping me of my clothes along with his. I felt us fall back onto our bed. The next thing I know he was in me. I could feel every in. of him; it was like everything was even more heightening than usual. I started kissing him, I couldn't get enough of him, he moved his hips and did a quick thrust into me. I pulled my lips from him and moan while arching my back, he latched onto my breast. Sucking my nipples as if he were a child starved. He started thrusting faster into me. We flipped over and I started to bounce on him while rubbing my clit, making me tighten on him. "Fuck baby that's it let me see you rub yourself more."

"Reid faster, oh please faster." He started pounding into me, when he couldn't go faster he flipped us so I was on my knees and he was pounding into me from behind. "Fuck yes, feels so good, harder." I said breathlessly to him.

He went faster and harder, I could my orgasm fast approaching; my powers were surrounding us, it was like we were melding together; like they were sinking into him and his into mine. "Please more, I need more almost there."

"Fuck your tight baby, you feel so good."

We flipped again my legs against his waist as he pounded me into the bed. Every time he slammed down he rubbed against my clit. Reid lifted my legs against his shoulders and kneeled on the bed, in this position he went in deeper, I knew I wasn't going to last. "Come with me."

"Yes."

With a gasp my orgasm ripped through me, I arched my back screaming his name and painting my pleasure down his body, he came following me, screaming his pleasure along with me. When we came down from our high he pulled out and cuddled around me. "Wow that was really intense." I could only nod still not able to feel my body from the pleasure I was still on. We quickly fell asleep together exhausted from our love making and the fight.

**Hope you guys liked it, I know you may be confused on the inner demon, but the truth is, I have no idea where she came from. She just popped into my head so I gave her a name and personality. I hope you like/loved this :) Oh and the Tat images are now on my profile :)  
**

**Leave me your opinions**

**till next time**

**CullenxVamp**


	9. Chapter 9: Calming and Uncalming moments

**Hey guys I am really sorry for not updating sooner, but college got crazy and so did my job, but now that I have completed college and I am currently jobless I can get back to writing again. I really hope you guys can forgive me. I don't know if I still have my beta, maybe not…but this chapter is 100% me no beta so mistakes are all my own. Enjoy and once again I am sorry.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Bella pov:**

I was sitting in the spirit cottage just reading by the fire place, while rubbing my 8 month pregnant belly, I knew I was due soon but I couldn't help but try to relax. Reid all but kicked me out of the house because I kept cleaning and moving things around in the babies' room. He and the boys were fixing everything I moved around and were going to come over when they finished. We all just wanted a day to relax, so we are going to screen a movie and have a picnic tonight, all the couples and the pack will be there.

I heard footsteps approaching the cottage from the light step they were it was probably Angela or Char. I was right when I noticed Ang open the door and sit next to me and picking up a book. "Boys kick you out of the house again?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know I can't help it Ang I just get this crazy need to clean and move things around."

"It's called nesting bells it's only natural, you are just preparing for the babies to come."

"Yeah your right thanks Ang, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I could sense there was something she was itching to tell me.

She smiled before replying, "Yeah umm, bells I want you to be the first to know but I am pregnant!"

I couldn't help the scream that came out of my mouth, I also knew the boys were already running over here so I only had so long to ask how far along she was.

"How long?"

"I think I am a month now, I thought I was late because of all the drama and problems that we had but then I remember that never happened to me before when I had finals."

As soon as she finished her sentence the boys and everyone came barging in, Reid ran straight to me, "Babe I heard you scream, what happened are you hurt is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong, Ang has something she would like to share."

She looks at Caleb, "Babe I don't know how you will feel about this but congrats you're going to be a father."

Next thing we know is Caleb is on the ground passed out…wow who knew that was his weakness. Ang just stared at him before everyone started reacting and congratulating her while I went and splashed water one Caleb's face. When that didn't work I started slapping him, finally I got a response when I used air and made him very cold. He jumped up like a fire was under him and ran to Ang hugging her and smiling.

"I am going to be a father? Hey everyone I am going to be a dad!"

You could hear his glee and yelling as he danced around the cottage in cheer, everyone was happy and relaxed which is what we needed after our drama filled week.

Reid walked over to be and held me close to him, whispering sweet nothings in my ear and rubbing his hands around my belly. I couldn't help but snuggle more into him feeling the warmth and happiness surrounding us.

~*~Time Skip After The Movie~*~

The happiness was short lived as reality came crashing back down on us. We were just cleaning up after watching The Avengers and I swear I nearly peed myself over the hulk going all bam bam on Loki. Reid had to calm me down because I laughed so hard I started getting stomach cramps. The weird thing was the cramps continued throughout the rest of the movie. But from my back instead of my front. I thought they were Braxton hicks so I ignored them thinking they would settle out and end.

I bent over to grab Reid's and I's blanket to take back to the house when I felt water tinkle down my legs, I looked down actually thinking I peed myself. Reid was looking at me funny then the next thing I knew the cramps got worse. They literally started hurting worse than ever, it was then I knew that reality set in again and this was my wakeup call letting me know I am in labor.

"Reid I think I am in labor!"

I just watched him as he passed out and I started yelling obscenities at his passed out form while everyone else started getting everything put away and grabbing what we needed to the hospital.

When Reid came to I screamed at him, "If this pain gets any worse you can count on sleeping on the couch and using your damn hand to give u pleasure because I certainly won't be allowing you near me for the rest of my life and remember I am a human immortal I live forever!"

Once I finished screaming at him he jumped into action and put me into the car driving to the hospital and calling my dad and aunt on the way.

**Once again I am sorry for the long wait and now for a short update, the babies will be hear next chapter and I am also sad to say the Discovering Macy has been adopted so I won't be in charge of that story anymore. Also I hope I still have readers for this story and I am going to try my best to update my other stories that are not on hiatus so bear with me guys. I am on the road to recovery from this entire writers block problem.**

**I will also be in the market for a new beta if my old one isn't willing to be apart of this story anymore. So lets hope she is.  
**

**Till next time!**

**R&R Plz**


End file.
